


Someone Knows

by orphan_account



Series: DuckTales: Dad [4]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Huey finds out.Kinda.
Series: DuckTales: Dad [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543030
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Your Problems Are Mine

**Author's Note:**

> So, guys, here you are. Sorry this took so long, I'm caught up in Christmas stuff. Soaking of which, what do you want me to post next? Another chapter of this, or a Christmas story? What fandom do you want the Christmas story to be? Let me know in the comments!

Huey made it a priority to watch his brothers that day. Dewey rarely didn't want to talk about his nightmares, so he was definitely telling the truth about forgetting it. Huey was just waiting for an epiphany, or something like that.

And Louie, well… Huey was trying hard not to be mad at him. It was obvious Louie was trying to protect his brothers by not telling them. But Huey needed to know. Why didn't Louie understand that?

During breakfast, Dewey was just as talkative and ignorant as always. Louie just poked at his food, not eating. Occasionally, Louie would look up at Dewey, worried. Huey made a note to figure out why.

Louie didn't show up at lunch. The rest didn't seem to care, but Dewey was definitely less talkative. Huey made eye contact with him, and cocked his head slightly. Dewey knew this meant, Should we find Louie?

Dewey nodded and excused himself. A few minutes later, Huey did the same and they met up in the hallway.

"Do you know where he is?" Dewey whispered.

"No, I was hoping you might."

"Well, that's a problem then, cause I don't." 

"Can you check the attic?" Huey asked. Sometimes, when they were feeling down, the triplets would watch TV in the attic. "I'll check our room."

Dewey nodded, and they went their separate ways.

Slowly, Huey walked up the staircase that led to the triplets' room. He knew from experience that you should never approach an emotional Louie loudly. That's why Huey, not Dewey, normally comforted Louie.

"Louie?" Huey opened the door, cringing when it creaked.

Silence. Huey opened the door further. Nobody was there. He sighed and closed it again.

He began to search the other rooms on the corridor. Nothing. He went downstairs and began to search there. That's when he heard it.

The first voice was quiet, yet filled with obvious hatred. The second voice was slightly louder, and definitely angry. Huey tiptoed towards the door at the end of the hall, where the voices were talking.

When he was fairly close, maybe five feet from the door, he could make out what they were saying.

"It is not okay to just do that," the first voice hissed.

"It was necessary," the second voice replied. "And if you just wanted to yell at me, you could have waited until nightfall."

"No! You don't touch my brothers." Huey tried, at first, to neglect the truth. But he couldn't do that for long, he never could, so he accepted it. The first voice was definitely Louie.

"You know I could do worse. I care about them too, you know."

"Oh, do you? Then why don't you just tell them who you are?"

"You know I can't do that."

"Why not? They need to know! Huey needs to know!" Huey was right behind the door now, listening closely. He flinched when he heard his name, not sure what to make of the conversation.

"I. Can. Do. Worse." The second voice seemed to be warning Louie, telling him to stop. Huey decidedly did not like this person.

"Fine."

With no warning whatsoever, someone seemed to be stomping towards Huey. He panicked, and ran silently into the closest room. He closed the door behind him, and waited until the footsteps faded away before emerging. Then he set out to find Dewey.


	2. Telling Dewey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is pretty self-explanatory. Huey tells Dewey most of what he thinks is going on. But not all.

Dewey ran into the attic, not bothering to be quiet. “Louie?” he called. “You there?”

No response. Dewey ran back out, right into Huey. “Huey!” 

“Dewey, we need to talk.” Huey pulled Dewey back into the attic. “I heard Louie and Dad.”

“What?” Dewey said. “What did they say? Anything useful? What’s Dad like?” 

“I didn’t get a lot of detail, but from what I heard…” Huey thought for a moment. “Dad cares about us, which Louie… doesn’t believe, I think.” 

_I care about them too, you know._

_Oh, do you?_

“And Dad did something that Louie didn’t approve of.”

_You can’t just do that!_

“And Dad doesn’t think he can tell us who he is.”

_Then why don’t you tell them who you are?_

_You know I can’t do that._

Dewey nodded, though he didn’t seem to have listened for most of what Huey just said.. “Ok. So… who do you think he is?”

“Dad?”

“Yeah.”

Huey shrugged. “I dunno,” he lied. In reality, he didn’t want to tell Dewey because he knew Dewey wouldn’t like what he said. And he didn’t want to make Dewey panic until he was absolutely sure that he was right.

Next step to making sure he was right: confronting Louie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long. Some stuff came up and I didn't have any motivation to finish this, but now I do (yay!) so the next chapter should be out in a day or two.


	3. Worst Person on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huey finds out more, and... yeah that's about it. I hate summaries.

Huey acted normal for the rest of the day. He still kept an eye on his brothers, but tried to make it not obvious. Dewey was acting pretty normal, except for the fact that his excitement was just a bit above average. Louie was withdrawn, not really talking. 

And Webby was, of course, concerned about Louie, but still the cheery girl she always was. Huey wasn’t sure if he should tell Webby about their dad yet. Sure, things like this usually stayed in between the triplets, but Dewey broke that rule- he told Webby first about their mom.

Eventually, Huey decided talking to Louie was more important right now.

The triplets went to bed, Della told them ‘good night’, and Huey waited until he heard Dewey snoring.

Huey knew exactly what he was going to do- stay up, see what Louie did. Huey was determined to figure out why Louie was so secretive about talking to their dad, and if he was secretive enough to talk at night.

Fortunately, Louie was. Huey wasn’t sure what he’d do if Louie didn’t get up to talk to their dad.

Louie got up and looked at his brothers. Deciding (wrongly) they were asleep, he left the room. Huey slowly dropped to the floor and peeked outside. Louie was walking down the hall as casually as if it was daytime. Huey was more discreet, making sure that Louie didn’t see him.

They went down a great deal of hallways and Huey lost track of how many rights and lefts they took, but Louie seemed to know exactly where he was going. 

Eventually, Louie stopped right outside a room that Huey had never seen before. Huey ducked into a room as Louie looked around. Louie apparently thought that no one was around, because he walked into the room and said something that Huey couldn’t make out.

Huey went back into the hall and crept to the door that Louie walked into. Hesitantly, he pressed his ear to the door and listened.

“Did you tell them anything?” an older-sounding voice asked.

“No,” Louie said. Short, angry, hateful.

“Good,” the other voice said. “So nobody else knows?”

“Nobody else knows,” Louie agreed.

_Know what?_ Huey wanted to say, but didn’t. Fortunately, his question was answered for him anyway.

“No one knows,” Louie continued, “that their dad is the worst person on earth.” He was obviously thinking of Dewey and Huey, Huey realized. 

_Hang on… their dad is the worst person on earth?_

“Good,” said the man, ignoring Louie’s sarcasm. Huey assumed this man was their father. 

His head spinning, Huey backed up. When he followed Louie, he did not expect this. Sure, he expected that their dad wasn’t a great person- that’s why Huey didn’t want to tell Dewey- but Louie talked to him with such obvious hatred that it surprised Huey.

Slowly, Huey walked back to his room, listening for any signs that someone else was awake. Coming to the conclusion that no one was, Huey got back into bed, even though it took him a long time to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you are, this is it. Actually, I have a few questions: should Webby, Lena, and Violet come into the story? And more importantly, do you want a happy ending or sad ending? Bit of both? Surprise? Tell me in the comments!


End file.
